Little Hybrid
by Starlight105
Summary: After being sent to another universe to keep her safe, Alyssa finds herself anything but, for she is special, a new species of hybrid, as she was born half-vampire, half-witch and the daughter of one of the Mikaelsons. Alyssa tries to keep herself out of trouble, but there is only so much she can do whilst being a six-year-old girl
1. Introduction

**Summary: ****After being sent to another universe to keep her safe, Alyssa finds herself anything but, for she is special, a new species of hybrid, as she was born half-vampire, half-witch and the daughter of one of the Mikaelsons. She now has to survive the french quarter and keep her secret of who she is safe, as each species of supernatural want to take her and use her for their advantage. Alyssa tries to keep herself out of trouble, but there is only so much she can do whilst having the appearance of a 6-year-old child.**

**[This story will be taking place in season 1 of The Originals]**

Alyssa had to blink a few times as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, she slowly moved to sit up and placed her hands on the ground to steady herself. As she had never travelled like that before and slightly nauseous as a result, she took her time looking around the room and realised that she was in a courtyard.

A courtyard that looked like it had been here for many years now and one she did not recognise, carefully she moved to stand up and picked up ber backpack that contained a few of her things and swung it over her shoulder. The little brunette started walking around the room quietly as she heard other people around and did not want to cause attention to herself.

Alyssa tried to find anything she could recognise or find anything that could tell her where she was when she spotted markings on a wall. She felt drawn to it and found herself walking over to the symbol on the wall, as she got closer to it, she recognised the markings on it. It was the symbol of her family, her family in this universe must be here somewhere.

As Alyssa moved to touch the symbol with her hand, suddenly someone grabbed her hand, causing her to jump in fright. Crystal blue eyes looked up to see a man, who was looking down at her with an annoyed expression on his face, she could also sense that he was a vampire.

"What do you think you're doing in here kid!" He spat at her.

"I-"

"I don't care, you leaving here now!" He hissed at her and started dragging her towards the exit of the courtyard.

"Let me go!" Alyssa screamed as she started punching the man's arm as trying to break free from his grip.

"No! And I never want to see your face here again" He growled at her, and just before he could throw her out, they both hear a man scream behind them ordering them to stop.

They both stop and turn to face the man on the balcony. "Diego, what are you doing with that girl?" He questioned the other man as he walked down the stairs to where Diego was still holding onto Alyssa.

Alyssa yanked her wrist from Diego's grip and blinked up at the man, wondering what he wanted from her, as he knelt down to her height and stuck his hand out for her to shake. At first, she did not want to shake his hand, but she considered that it would be rude not to and reached her hand out to meet his.

"Hi, my names Marcel, why don't we go sit over at the table and you can tell me all about how you came into my home."


	2. Chapter 1

"So, I told you my name, but you haven't told me yours." Marcel points out as he aids Alyssa onto her chair at the table before sitting down across from her.

"Alyssa. But everyone calls me Ally" She answers as she moves to place her backpack on the table.

Marcel could not help but roll his eyes slightly. "I mean your full name honey."

Alyssa sits quietly for a moment, she cannot tell him her real last name, for it would be a dead give-away for who her family are, and she did not want him to know who she was in case he was a bad person.

"Alyssa Slette" She lies, hoping he believes her, but judging by the look on his face, he does.

"Slette? That sounds Norwegian"

The little girl nods her head and decides to tell him the truth. "It is, I was born in Norway."

Marcel nods his head once back to her to confirm the reason behind her name. "That, explains the accent, now tell me Ally, how did you come to my home? And I want the full story, not the short one."

Alyssa takes a moment to take a breath and tries to remember the story her mother had her rehearse so that the story would sound convincing to herself and others. "Well, you already know that I was born in Norway, and when I was five which was last year, we moved to here, Kiln to be exact. But then one day there were some bad men... They killed my mummy and daddy. The police came and took me to foster care, for the only family I have is my grandma, but she lives in Norway and has dementia."

She stops to catch her breath again before continuing on with her story. "The family who was taking care of me were mean and hurt me, so I got on a bus and ran away. I wanted to go to the next city, but I fell asleep and woke up here, but I still don't know where I am, so I came in here to ask for help."

"Well, Ally, I can tell you that you're in the French Quarter of New Orleans, which I own and I'm sensing you're a witch, is this correct?" Marcel questions here.

"Yes, I am." She answers truthfully, well it was only a half-truth, she had used a spell her aunt had taught her to hide her vampire side, to keep her that little bit safer.

"Alright if I choose to let you stay here with me, you need to know I have one rule, no magic unless I say you can." He instructs, pointing his finger at her slightly.

Alyssa's blue eyes went wide at his instructions, for she thought she would not be allowed to stay here, even if she didn't really want to stay here and follow his rule, but it was better than sleeping somewhere on a street whilst she looked for her family.

"You mean I can stay here?"

Marcel stood up from his chair, walked over to her side of the table and stuck his hand out for her to take again. "Yes, now come I'll take you to your room"

Alyssa takes his hand and gives him a small smile, as her way of saying thank you, for letting her stay, she then with her free hand grabs her pink backpack. As they make their way to the bottom of the staircase, she stops to look at the symbol once more, when she suddenly has an idea, to get some information on the Mikaelsons that live in this universe. "Is that a family symbol?"

"Yes, they used to live here."

"Where are they now?"

"Long gone, somewhere on the other side of America, so I have been told." He answered bitterly.

Alyssa wanted to ask more questions, but she noticed the annoyed expressions on his face and decided to be quiet. She was also glad that she buttoned up her denim jacket so that he could not see her necklace, that had the same letter and style that was on the symbol on the wall. They made their way upstairs and through a few corridors and they came to stop, and Marcel open the door to a spare bedroom. "This will be your room."

Alyssa took a few steps into the room and started looking around it, it was very plain, all-white brick walls and had one single bed in the middle of the room, a large window to the left looking out into the quarter. To the right was a bookshelf, that had no books in it, she moved to sit on the bed and place her backpack on the bed and emptied the continents out. Which were a few items of clothing, her toy stuffed bunny and two of her favourite storybooks.

"I'll have Lily take you shopping for more clothes and some furniture later today." Marcel states before starting to leave down the hallway.

"Marcel, wait!"

He stops to turn and face her, waiting for her to tell him what she wanted.

"Thank you!" She smiles at him; he smiles back at her before continuing down the hallway.

Once he had disappeared from her sight, she took her jacket off and proceeded to take her necklace off, she had to hide it, so that Marcel or anyone else for that matter, would not be able to find it. She manages to find a lose white brick under her bed, she pulls the brick out and places her necklace in the hole before putting the brick back. Alyssa then proceeds to crawl out from under her bed and moves to hang the few items of clothes that she owned in the wardrobe before hopping onto her bed and starts reading one of the books she had brought with her.

XXXXXX

It had been a few hours since Marcel left Alyssa alone in the room, she hummed to herself as she read her story where she heard footsteps coming towards her door, she looks up to see a redheaded female vampire at the door.

"Are you Lily?"

"I am, now grab your jacket, we're going shopping."

Alysa did what she was told and jumped off her bed and ran slightly to catch up with Lily and started putting the jacket on. "Can I also get something to eat, whilst we are there?"

"I guess."

"Do you know how long I'm staying here?" She asks, hoping the vampire has an idea, for she wanted to know how long Marcel gave her permission to stay here, even if she no idea how long she will be in this universe for.

"My you're filled with many questions, aren't you?"

Alyssa could not help but shrug, though she was internally annoyed for Lily dodging her question. "I'm bored and you are my only entertainment."

"So, where about's are we going to get my things?" Alyssa asks with curiosity, hoping that she will get to see the whole of the French Quarter, as she had never been to this city before.

"Oh, around the area," Lily answers as they reach the exit of the home, that leads onto the main streets.

"But only in the area's that I've told Lily you can go," Marcel explains appearing out of nowhere and he gives Lily a knowing look, causing Alyssa to frown slightly.

Before she can ask Marcel, exactly what he meant by that, Lily has led outside and into the streets.

XXXXXX

"So, is there a limit on how much I can spend on myself?" Alyssa wonders as she nibbles on the cheerio that Lily had bought her.

"No, there is not and before you ask, no, we're done shopping for you, I just need to pick up an errand and then we're heading back, now…" Lily trailed off as she moved to pick Alyssa up and plunked her on the bench that was on the sidewalk.

"Stay here and do not move, I'll be back in five minutes." She orders the little witch.

"You didn't need to pick me up"

"Stay."

Alyssa let out a huff of annoyance as she watched Lily walk into one of the shops and allowed her thoughts to run through her mind as she continued to eat the cinnamon doughnut stick. The same few thoughts kept popping up, how many vampires did Marcel have as his minions, how many were allowed out in the sun like Lily and why he stopped the witches here in New Orleans from doing magic.

And lastly how she realised that she was going to miss drinking blood, for whilst she can survive on both food and blood or one of the other, she would have to stop drinking blood because she wanted everyone to think that she was just a witch.

She finished eating her cheerio, wipes her hands with the napkin before chucking it in the bin, she grew tired of waiting for Lily to come out of the store and decided to find out what is taking so long.

As she stops to cross the road, she feels a strange pull of magic, allowing curiosity to get the better of her, Alyssa decided to follow the pull and found herself standing in front of a market place. She decides to take a look around and maybe use some of the coins of spare change that Lily had given her for when they went shopping for her clothes.

However, she halts dead in her tracks when she sees a familiar figure sitting with a witch, she raises her hand to block out the sun so that she could see the figure and has to shake her head in disbelief to make sure that she was not dreaming.

When she opens her eyes again, she sees that the figure had disappeared and the dark-skinned witch who she had seen talking to what she thought was her family was standing in front of her. Causing her to jump with fright. "C-can I help you?"

"What are you, child?"

"I-I don't follow…"

"Don't play dumb with me child, I know you're a witch like me, but more powerful and using a spell to hide something." The lady states before moving to grab Alyssa by the wrist. "You need to come with me, child."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Alyssa argued firmly and started trying to free her wrist, she could not understand what was with everyone trying to take her by the wrist and drag her away with force.

"Oh, yes you are."

"No, I'm not!" Alyssa shouts, and as soon she shouts, glass on everyone window of the street shattered. Causing the other witch to let go over her wrist and protect herself from the glass.

Her crystal blue eyes opened wide as she realised what she had just done, she had broken Marcel's number one rule. Before she could think about anything further or even try to protect herself from the shatters of glass, someone used their vampire speed to whisk her away from the scene.

**Please comment down below and let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

Alyssa steadied herself on her feet as she had been quickly placed on the ground once more, she instantly noticed she was in an abandoned alleyway before looking up to see who took her here. She automatically relaxed when she realised it was just Lily.

"Thank you."

Lily ignored her thanks and crossed her arms. "What were you doing?"

"I was – "

"You know what." Lily cuts her off. "It doesn't matter, what matters is that you went where you were not supposed to."

Alyssa could not help but frown at the older vampire. "How was I supposed to know that market was off-limits? You and Marcel never told me!"

"Well you do now and more importantly you broke Marcel's rule about magic!" Lily snaps at the child.

Alyssa flinches slightly, as she had never the other vampire yell at her before and she did not like it, she looked up at Lily apologetically. "I know… I really am sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologise to." Lily sighs and sticks her hand out for Alyssa to take. "Now come on, time to go back."

Alyssa sighs and takes the redhead's hand and allows her to lead her back to Marcel's home. "Do you think that Marcel knows what I have done?"

Lily takes a moment before answering her question. "I honestly don't know and in the case, he doesn't, you cannot breathe a word of what happened this afternoon, got it?"

"Got it."

XXXXXX

"It is good to see you!" Marcel beams as he pours Klaus and himself a drink.

"It's good to be home. Although please tell me the current state of bourbon street is not your doing"

Marcel just laughs at his comment "Somethings got to draw in the out of towners otherwise we'd all go hungry."

"I see your friends are day walkers."

"Yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies but don't worry it's just the inner circle. Family" Marcel explains before sipping his drink.

"Tell me… How did you find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"

"I got the witches here wrapped around my finger."

Klaus laughs at his explanation. "Is that so? I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jane-Anne Devero. Has some business with me"

"Looking for Jane-Anne? Then you probably ought to come with me."

They both left the room when Diego walked up to Marcel. "We need to talk privately."

"Okay… Thierry, take my friend here to where we're going… I'll join you soon Klaus." Marcel explains before walking off with Diego to his office.

"Alright, tell me, what do you wish to talk about."

"That girl, Alyssa, she used magic today at the market, blew up every window on bourbon street," Diego explains with confidence.

Marcel let's out a groan of annoyance. "Alyssa hasn't even been here five minutes and is already breaking my rules... Alright, where is she now?"

"She just walked in the front entrance with Lily."

XXXXXX

"Alright Ally, I think it's best that you go to your room and stay there for the rest of the afternoon and until morning," Lily explains as she leads the girl to the bottom of the staircase.

"I could not agree more." Marcel agrees as he walks up to them, causing Alyssa to cower slightly.

For she knew that now she was going to be in trouble. She looked up at Lily and then back Marcel to see an angry look on his face, and she knew right then, there was no point in arguing and ran upstairs and straight into her new room.

Marcel waited to hear the door close before turning his attention towards Lily. "You had one job, just one."

"Marcel I can explain, I was-"

"I don't care," Marcel growls as he cuts her off. "Now give me your ring."

"What?"

"You heard me, you're lucky your punishment is not death, now give me your ring."

Lily hesitates for a second before giving him her ring. "I'm sorry, I know I should have kept a better eye on her."

"I don't care about your apology, you will earn your ring back, until then, get out of my sight." Marcel orders and watches the redhead speed away.

"ALYSSA!" Marcel shouts as he walks up the stairs and starts storming down the hallway to the room, he has allowed her to stay in.

XXXXXX

Alyssa was nervously pacing around her room, afraid of what Marcel was going to do to her, obviously, he was going to punish her, but she did not know how and was more afraid than she would care to admit because of it.

At the sound of him calling her name she could not flinch, for she could tell by the tone of his voice, he was angry at her, this caused her heart race much faster than it already was.

Alyssa could not help but let out a small scream as Marcel swung her door open letting it bang against the brick wall loudly. If his goal was to frighten her, it was working for she found herself to be frozen, like a deer in headlights.

"I want to know, what was going on in your mind when you used your magic." Marcel snaps at her as she stops in front of her, making her feel even smaller than she did now.

Wisely she chose not to answer him and lowered her head down in shame and barely whispers "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. Well sorry is not going to cut because now the quarter witches know that you are here and will want to use you."

This caused Alyssa to frown slightly, for did not understand what he was talking about, why would they want to use her? Well, she knew why, she was going to be a very powerful witch one day, she was already powerful now, for no child her age has ever had access to their magic this young. What she did not understand is why what they wanted to use her against, and she hated not knowing.

"Now Alyssa-"

"Ally!" Alyssa snapped slightly, wanting him to use her preferred nickname.

"I don't care!" Marcel growls at her.

This causes Alyssa to let out a whimper of fear and had to blink her tears back rapidly for she just wanted to curl up in a ball in cry, for no one had ever been this mean to her before.

"Now for your punishment, I hoped you liked your trip to the quarter because that is the last time you'll ever see it for a while, as you will be confined to this house and you will not be allowed out until I see fit, and also, of course, no magic. Do you understand?"

"But I!"

"No but's! Now you are lucky that you're not yet an adult, cause if you were, then your punishment would have been death!" Marcel shouts at her before storming out of her room and slamming the door behind him.

As soon as she could not hear his footsteps anymore, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks, she quickly ran over to the bed and jumped on top of it, burying her face in the pillows and hugging her stuffed bunny tightly.

She just wanted her mummy to hug her and tell her that everything was going to be okay, but her mother was not here, and she was all alone, in a place she thought she was going to be safe, but something told her that she was going to be anything but.


	4. Chapter 3

Alyssa sat quietly on the pink chair that was next to the window with her knees pressed against her chest and her cheek on her knees as she gazed out the window. She had been kept in the house for a few days now and she felt herself starting to go crazy with boredom as there was nothing for her to do and no other children to play with. It also made her miss her family even more and now she could not even go and find her family that lived in this universe.

Alyssa heard footsteps approaching her room, this caused her to lift her head up to look at her door and braced herself for who could be entering her door. As the door swung open to reveal Marcel, she could not help but frown up at the older vampire.

"Are you here to yell at me some more?" Alyssa asks bravely.

"It's been two days since I did, I am no longer mad at you," Marcel explains as he moves to kneel down in front of her.

"You were rude to me, so I'm not talking to you," Alyssa tells him before looking out the window, to prove that she did not want to talk to him.

"Look, I'm really sorry Ally, it was wrong of me to yell at you, can you forgive me?"

Alyssa continued to look out her window, silently debating whether or not to forgive him, but decided to agree to forgive him for she was afraid of what he may do to her if she tells him no. "Okay… I forgive you."

"Thank you."

"Does this mean I can go outside now?"

"No."

Alyssa let out a small pout, she really wanted to go outside and explore, she hated being cooped up in her and it made her feel awful as well. "Then what am I supposed to do? Because it is boring here…"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask, now come with me," Marcel explains as he stands up and sticks his hand out for her to take.

Ally slowly stood up and cautiously slipped her smaller hand into his and allowed him to take her where he wanted to go. He started leading her through the house to a spare office, where Diego was sitting at the table with books. This caused Ally to look up at Marcel with a puzzled look.

"Diego is going to help with some school work because from now on you're being homeschooled." Marcel points out to Ally as he picks her up and places her on the chair across from Diego.

"Now the two of behave, I shall be back in a few hours," Marcel instructs them as he walks out the door, shutting it behind him.

Alyssa turned to face Diego as soon as Marcel left the room and raised an eyebrow at him, she was tempted to protest but she was too bored and had nothing else to do, so she may as well brush up on her school work. "So, what am I learning first?"

XXXXXX

"Okay… What's does 3 plus 3 equals?"

"6"

"Very good… What's 2 plus 8 equals?"

"10," Alyssa answered with a bored huff, all of the equations were too easy for her, she thought this would be entertaining but now it's turning out to be boring and she was rather do anything else.

"Now, 10 plus 3- "

"Stop!" Alyssa cuts him off. "This is too easy!"

"Alyssa, you're 6, this is as complicated for as it is going to get."

"It's Ally and they're too easy!" Alyssa complained before biting her inner cheek to stop herself telling Diego her real age, for she was actually 32, she just aged slowly and had the mental capacity of a 6-year-old. "Please can you _please_ give me something that will be a challenge?"

Diego just stares at her for a moment before letting out a sigh of acknowledgement. "Fine! Fine! We'll move onto times tables."

"Finally!"

"Don't get cheeky with me young lady, now tell me, what's 2 times 10?"

"Ugh!" Ally whines and throws her head back dramatically.

XXXXXX

Alyssa sat quietly reading on her bed, holding her book in her lap with one hand, whilst the other held her torch, as it was now 8 o clock at night, and she should be sleeping but she was not tired. So, she decided to read one of her new books, when suddenly she heard familiar voices.

Ally quickly closes the book and climbs off her bed and tiptoes to the door and quietly opens it before carefully walking down the hallway and along a few corridors and see's two figures on the balcony, she quickly hides behind the wall that leads out onto the balcony and tries to listen to the conversation that was happening between the two men.

She recognised their voices, it was Klaus and Elijah, they were here in New Orleans like she is, however, the little brunette stops herself from going outside to them. For she does not know this Klaus and Elijah and they could be dangerous and not at all like the Klaus and Elijah she knows.

She decides that it would be best to watch them from a distance, to see what they are like before she approaches them, that way she could be sure that she would be safe with them. She tries to make out what they are talking about but can only hear muffles and the occasional words. She could hear them talking about someone going conspiring, whatever that word meant against her uncle Klaus. Then nothing, slowly she peaks her out into the doorway to see that they're gone.

Ally lets out a small sigh and shakes her head and starts making her way back to her room only to look up and see Thierry blocking her way and jumps in surprise.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He questions her.

"I went to get a drink of water." She lies, hoping that he will believe her.

"Uh-huh, get back to bed." He orders, believing her lie.

Ally gives him a small smile before starting to make her way back to her room.

XXXXXX

Ally tossed and turned in her bed, for the music that Marcel was playing for his party in the courtyard was incredibly loud and she could not get to sleep because of it, she let out an annoyed huff and placed her pillow over her head to try and block out the noise. But it is not good and lets out another huff, throws the covers off of herself and starts making her way down the hallway and reaches the balcony to see Marcel and Klaus talking.

Alyssa kneels down onto the ground and tries to listen in again and to see what type of person this Klaus was and hopes that they don't see her in the corner of the balcony where she is trying to hide.

"What can I do for you?" Marcel asks Klaus

"What you can do for me is tell this thing is that you have with the witches." Klaus demands

"You know I owe you everything I got but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one… This is my business. I control the witches in my tow, let's just leave it at that" Marcel tries to reason.

"Your town?"

"Damn straight"

"That's funny" Klaus laughs "Because when I left a 100 years ago you were just a pathetic little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who accused down and now look at you. Master of your domain prince of the city."

Alyssa could not help but frown as she clasps the white bars of the railings and leaned her face against the balcony trying to get a better view of what was happening and noticed that the music had stopped playing and everyone had stopped dancing.

"I'd like to know how."

"Why? Jealous?" Marcel begins "Hey man I get it 300 years ago you helped build a backwater pinacolone into something you started actually you ran from it. I saw it through, look around, vampires rule this city now. I got rid of the werewolves; I found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing and the party never ends. You want to pass one through? You want to stay awhile? Great what's mine is yours but it is mine. My home, my family, my rules!"

"And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus challenges

"They die. Mercy is for the weak, you taught me that too" Marcel answers "And I'm not the prince of the quarter, friend, I'm the KING! Show me some respect!"

Alyssa had to quickly cover her mouth to stop herself from screaming as she watched Klaus bit Thierry's neck. She was now well and truly frightened for she had never seen Klaus act like that before, at least not around her and she did not like it. She wanted to run and hide but she found herself glued to the floor and forced herself to continue watching what was going on.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend. Which means I've broken one of your rules and yet I cannot be killed. I am immortal... Who has the power now friend?" Klaus dares Marcel.

Alyssa could feel someone's eyes on her and looks around to see Elijah in the other dark corner, her eyes go wide at the sight of him, she quickly gets up off the ground and runs back into her room and under the covers, hoping that he does not follow her into her room.

She does not know how long she has waited for him to enter her room or anyone else for that matter, she tried to fight off how tired she is but her eyelids eventually close over her blue eyes and she drifts off to sleep.

XXXXXX

Alyssa could not help but let out a small groan as she woke to someone shaking her, she opens her eyes to see Marcel. "What?" She asks groggily.

"Get dressed, I'm taking you to meet a friend of mine," Marcel explains as he moves to step away from the bed.

"You mean, I get to leave this place?" Alyssa asks eagerly as she sits up in bed, though part of her was afraid that this was a cruel joke or that she was still dreaming.

"Yes. Just for today though, you are still grounded here for using your magic." Marcel answers her as he crosses his arms. "Now get dressed."

"I'm going! I'm going!" Alyssa beams as she throws the covers off herself, runs over to her wardrobe, picks out a purple dress and runs into the bathroom to get changed.

As she was excited to be finally getting out of the house and meeting one of his friends, hopefully, the friend she was meeting was nice and liked kids.

XXXXXX

**Okay, guys! Please comment down below and tell me whoo you think Alyssa is going to meet! I would love to know what you guys think and thank you for reading this fanfic so far!**


	5. Chapter 4

Alyssa sat quietly in her seat as she looked out the window, taking in every detail, so in case something happens and she gets lost she can find her way back, it was times like these that she was grateful for her photographic memory. She then turns to face her head to the front of the car where Marcel was driving.

"Is Thierry going to be okay?"

"How do you know about Thierry?" Marcel frowns as he looks in the rear-view mirror to look into her eyes.

"I saw him in bed when I went to breakfast this morning." Alyssa lies and shrugs slightly, hoping that he believes her.

"Yes. He is going to be okay, my friend came by this morning and made him feel better." Marcel answers her question.

"Are we there yet?"

"Actually yes, we're now arriving."

Alyssa frowned as Marcel parks his car in front of what looks to be like an abandoned church for there was police tape at the entrance and overgrown grass everywhere. She also felt a strong pull of magic here. She unbuckles herself and waits a moment for Marcel to open the door and aid her with getting out of the car.

The little brunette holds onto his hand as he guides her inside, she finds herself walking closer to Marcel's side for she can smell old blood, which happened to be on the floor and splattered on the walls and the benches were scattered around the large room. Ally lifts her head up to look up at the older vampire. "What happened here?"

"A really bad fight," Marcel answers as he leads her up the staircase and to a door.

Alyssa could automatically feel that something powerful was behind that door, she could not shake the idea that there was a witch behind the door, one who is just as powerful as she is.

"Time to meet my friend." Marcel smiles as he opens the door to reveal a girl sitting on her bed reading her book.

Alyssa did not recognise Marcel's friend and watched as the girl got up off her bed and walk over to them. "Marcel, what are you doing back here? The witches haven't used any magic since we last spoke two hours ago… Who is the girl?"

"I know and I'm glad you asked Davina this is Alyssa, Alyssa this is my friend Davina."

XXXXXX

"Alyssa go wait outside as I talk to my friend for a moment," Marcel instructs her.

Alyssa decides to do what she is told and does what he asks, however she pulls some of her light brown locks over her ears to listen to the conversation that Marcel and Davina were having.

"_Why did you bring her here Marcel?"_

"_I need you to find out some information about her." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_She's hiding something, and I don't know what it is, can you find out what it is for me?"_

"… _Okay fine, but only for you Marcel." _

"Alyssa! You can come back in!" Marcel calls out to her.

Alyssa slowly steps back into the room, she now had to quickly come up with a plan for she did not want this Davina witch to find out what she truly is, for she was afraid of what will happen to her if she does.

"Hi." Ally mumbles deciding to break the silence.

"Right now, I'll leave you two to bond and I'll be back in a few hours, have fun!" Marcel smiles at them as he leaves the room.

"So, Alyssa? What do you like to do for fun?" Davina questions her.

"Please call me Ally and I like drawing!"

XXXXXX

Alyssa let out a small hum as she sat at the table across from Davina and was drawing a picture of the ocean.

"What are you drawing?" Davina asks as she looks up at Alyssa.

She moves to hold up her drawing proudly, for as she likes to think that she is a good artist for someone her age. "The ocean, with fishes and coral and a dolphin jumping out of the water!"

"Oh! It's wonderful!"

"Thank you! Can I see your drawing?" She asks as she places her drawing down once more.

"Sure! It's a street in the French quarter, do you like it?" Davina questions the little girl.

"I do!"

"Where did you learn how to draw that good? For when I was your age Ally, I could only draw stick figures."

Alyssa placed her pencil down to give Davina her attention "My uncle taught me."

"How nice of him… Are you a witch, like my Ally?"

"Yes, I am?" Alyssa answers truthfully as she saw no point in lying to the other girl.

"I can sense that you are using a spell, why is that?" Davina questions her, frowning slightly.

"It's a spell to stop people from tracking me or finding me," Alyssa answers quietly after a few moments, she just prays that Davina thinks that what she is telling her is true and that she would not have to figure out a way to escape.

For whilst she was almost as powerful as Davina, she could not use her magic for long before blacking out and she did not want to happen out of fear that something bad will happen to her.

"Why would you need a spell like that?"

"Because bad witches killed my whole family and I don't want them to find me."

"I'm so sorry, but why would the mean witches be after you?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Alyssa tells Davina as she crosses her arms to show her that she meant what she said.

"Okay, okay, let's finish our drawings and then we can have some lunch, alright?"

"Alright." Alyssa agrees with a sharp nod of her head.

XXXXXX

"Okay! I'm back! Did you guys miss me?" Marcel shouts as he enters Davina's room.

"Hi!" Ally beams as she climbs off Davina's bed and runs over to him.

"Where's my hug?" Marcel smiles at her.

Alyssa giggles slightly and moves to hug him.

"Did she behave?" Marcel asks Davina who was still sitting on her bed from where the two witches have been reading books.

"She did." Davina smiles.

"Good, I've come to take you back home Ally."

"Okay then, thank you for having me Davina, may I come and visit you again soon?" Ally asks as she sways from side to side trying to look as cute as possible.

"Sure! I would love that!"

Alyssa gives Davina a big smile before leaving the room and starting to make her way towards the car.

Marcel waited to hear the church door open and close before turning his attention back to Davina. "So, what did she tell you?"

"That her family was killed, and she is using a spell to hide from bad men."

"Yeah, she told me the exact same thing… Do you believe she is telling the truth?" Marcel wonders as he takes a step closer to Davina.

"Yes, I do, however, I still want to find out more about her, for no witch has ever had their magic that young and she is almost as powerful as me and I have the magic of four witches. Imagine how powerful she will become when she is a grown-up" Davina points out.

Suddenly the door opens, and two vampires bring in Elijah's coffin and place it on the ground before leaving.

"Why have you brought a coffin here Marcel."

"That's not just any coffin, that is the coffin of Elijah, one of the old ones. You're going to figure out how to kill him... Now I must go, I need to take Ally back and do some other work, I'll be back in a couple of hours or so" Marcel promises as he leaves the room again.

XXXXXX

Later that night all of the witches of New Orleans gathered in the cemetery for Agnes had summoned them all, after a few moments of waiting Agnes arrived and everyone stopped talking.

"Why have you summoned us here Agnes?" Sophie questions.

"I have some important information to tell you all." Agnes answers. "As you all may or may not be aware, there is a new witch in town, one that is not tied to our lands."

"What do you mean?" Sabine frowns.

"I mean Marcel has a little girl who goes by the name Alyssa in his grasps who is as almost as powerful as Davina is right now."

"How is that possible?" One of the witch's questions

"We do not know, but we need to find her, and use her magic to help finish the harvest and then use her magic to take down Marcel and get our city back." Agnes declares.

"But she's isn't she a child? We can't possibly put her through that." Sophie argues.

"From now on I expect each and every one of you to not think of her as a child, but as a powerful weapon, do I make myself clear?"

Agnes got mumbles of yes's as a response and sharply nodded. "Good, now we need to come up with a plan on how we are to get her away from Marcel and gain our trust."

**Okay, guys, I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you guys think! Also if you're wondering what Alyssa looks like, I know the cover can be hard to see due to how small the picture is, so if you look up Kristina Pimenova, for I am using her as Alyssa's face claim. **

**Also to NIGHTANGEL21, whilst I will not tell you who Ally's parents could be, you were wrong about her meeting her mother, for I can tell you that Davina is not her mother but thank you for guessing! I'm looking forward to reading your other guesses! **


	6. Chapter 5

Ally could not help but frown as she walked into the main courtyard noticing that there were people and vampires hustling and bustling around like worker bees as they set decorations up, she could not help but wonder as to what was going on for she could only guess that Marcel was planning something, possibly a party.

She decides to go and confront Marcel about and starts wandering around trying to find him and Thierry in one of the spare rooms Ally notices that he is trying on a suit as they discuss the two dead people on the TV.

"Are you having a party, Marcel?"

"Yes, I am."

"Can I come to the party?" Ally questions giving him the puppy dog eyes, hoping that he would say yes.

Before Ally could get her answer, Thierry cuts Marcel off. "And another thing, I sent 4 nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the quarter. I haven't heard from them since.

"That makes 10 dead nightwalkers in the last week." Marcel sighs "Do you think the werewolves are back in town trying to start some trouble?"

"Look. I know you and Klaus are friends, but that fact is since the originals showed up-"

"Oh, come now Thierry, you're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you? I thought we were at bygones" Klaus interrupts as he walks into the room.

Alyssa cannot help but suddenly feel like a dear in the headlights, for she did not expect to see her uncle Klaus to appear here.

"You're the one who bit Thierry?" Ally speaks up as she pretends to not know about who had bit, Thierry.

"I am. Who are you?" Klaus questions Alyssa with a small smile.

"Alyssa, I'm –"

"Just leaving." Marcel interrupts and gives her a look that she knows that she better not to argue with him this time.

So, she lets out a small huff and leaves the room and walks down. Ally also felt a tad upset for the fact that since Klaus did not know who she was meant that she did not exist in this world after all.

Though she decides to stay in earshot of the other room as she wants to overhear what they are talking about.

"_I see you've given him free rein of your compound now too."_

"_Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here, built this place, in fact –" _

"_All right. Come on. You both know the drill. Thierry is my guy of the inner circle; Klaus is my old-time friend and sire. He's also a guest here. Peace, all right?"_

"_All right."_

"_What you need my brother?"_

"_I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it."_

"_I'll say."_

"_We're not gonna have 3 originals walking around town, are we? Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers"_

"_Is that an accusation."_

"_Eh."_

"_Against an original?"  
_

"_What did I say about peace?... Come on. Walk with me."_

At the sound of footsteps moving the little hybrid quickly found herself darting into one of the spare bedrooms and hide behind the door so that she could not get caught snooping. For the last thing, she needs is to be in trouble for overhearing their conversation. Ally also could not help but worry about her uncle Elijah for she was worried about what had happened to him.

XXX

"Leave us for a moment."

Ally's jolted up from where she was sitting at the table with Lily, who was helping her with her math work. Lily nodded her and left the room and Marcel moved to sit where was sitting.

"So. to answer your question about the party. No, you're not going. Instead, you're going to be having a sleepover with Davina."

Alyssa could not help but pout slightly, for whilst she liked Davina, she wanted to go to the party.

"Can I at least spend some time at the party? I really like parties and really want to go!"

"Oh, I'm sure you do. However, it is a grown-up party and you're not a grown-up."

"… What about if I stay for 2 hours and then go have a sleepover with Davina?"

"No."

"One and a half?"

"No."

"One hour?"

"Okay! Fine. Just stop asking me!"

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ally beams and jumps off her seats and hugs Marcel tightly, for she was not excited to go to the party.

Marcel laughs slightly and hugs her back. "On one condition, you have to finish all of your schoolwork."

"Deal!" Ally beams as she breaks the hug and climbs back on her seat once more and continues with the work she was doing.

XXX

Ally hummed to the music and swayed around sipping on her glass of sprite, enjoying the party and staying in the corner that Marcel told her to stay in that was located next to the bar. She was dressed in a black dress that came to just above her knees, black boots, hair was left down and pulled off her face with a black bow headband, the only colour she was wearing was the pink sparkly mask that Lily had given her.

Alyssa had finished her drink and went to take the glass back to the bar when she sees a familiar blonde arriving with Klaus. Ally finds herself staring at her in awe, for it was her mother, well she was not technically her mother, however, she knew Rebekah was in the city, but she never thought she would actually run into her.

The little girl places the empty glass on the bar and starts walking towards Rebekah when out of nowhere Lily scoops her up and places her on her hip. "Put me down!"

"Nope! The hour is over and now you're going to spend the night with Davina." Lily declares as leads them out of the courtyard.

Ally lets out a sad huff as she looks over Lily's shoulder to get one more glimpse of Rebekah before she was out of her sight.

XXX

"Hey, cutie! Did you miss me!?" Davina asks as she opens her bedroom door to let Alyssa in.

"I did but I wanted to stay at the party." Ally declares as she walks into the room and sits down at the table.

"Oh, I see," Davina mutters before turning to look at Lily. "Will you be picking her up in the morning?"

"No. Marcel will be, he'll come and get her around 10ish," Lily explains before leaving the two of them.

"Why do you have a coffin in your room?" Ally asks notices it raises a brow at Davina.

"It's a bad vampire, an original, Marcel wants for me to find a way to kill him." Davina answers.

"Oh."

Ally could feel her heart a little for she knew which original was in that coffin and she did not want him to die.

"Now. come on." The older brunette smiles as she sticks her hand out for Ally to take. "It's late, let's get ready to go to bed."

"Okay." Ally sighs and takes her hand.

XXX

Later that night Ally found herself waking up to see Davina tossing and turning in her sleep before sitting upright and calling out for Marcel.

"Davina, are you okay?"

Though she did not get an answer as Davina almost launches herself out of the bed and starts chanting as she walks into the middle of the room.

Ally throws the covers off herself, crawls off the bed and walks to stand behind Davina, she could see her struggling as she tried to help Marcel. The younger brunette closes her eyes and places her hand in Davina and channels some of her power through Davina, for she wants to help her and Marcel.

For she did not want anything to happen to Marcel since he is taking care of Davina and letting her stay with him.

Suddenly Davina stops chanting and they both open their eyes. "Thank you for helping me." Davina smiles at Alyssa.

"You'd do the same for me." Ally shrugs. "Are you going to make me go back to bed now?"

"No… I'm thinking we have a hot beverage, what do you say?"

"Yes!"

XXX

As they sat and drank their hot chocolates. Alyssa found herself in a predicament as to whether or not she helps Elijah and risks exposing herself or choosing not to help him and keep herself a secret.

"Thank you for the drink, it's yummy." Ally beams

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it, it's my mother precipice, perhaps I can teach you how to make it?"

"Yes please!"

"I thought you might say that and thank you for helping me help Marcel before." Davina smiles before sipping her drink.

"I just wanted to help."

"You're a powerful witch, you know that right."

"As I keep being told." Ally teases.

They sit there quietly for a few more moments before Davina gets up from the table and walks over to the coffin, only to lift it open and bend down to look at Elijah.

"What are you going to do with him?" Alyssa questions.

"I'm going to try and find a way to kill him and the others."

"Why?"

"Because like I said before, they're bad."

Before their conversation could go on, Marcel opens the door and Davina leaps up from the floor to hug him.

"Are you okay? I was so worried!"

"Thank you. Whatever you two did, I felt it. You helped me" Marcel explains as he breaks the hug and places his hand on his chest.

"It was the old ones, wasn't it?" Davina questions

"Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back." Marcel explains as he moves to Elijah's coffin.

Ally was secretly happy that Marcel was letting him go, her happiness fades however as Davina declares that she does not want him to give Elijah back yet.

"You said the old ones were dangerous." Davina begins as she moves to stand next to him. "I won't give him back until I know how to kill them."

Ally's breath hitched slightly as Davina announced what she wanted to do. At first, she thought Davina just wanted to kill Elijah but now she wanted to kill all of her family and she did not want them to die, even if they were not technically her family.

"Alright. But for now, it's late, and you both should be getting some sleep." Marcel points out as he looks over to Alyssa from where she was sitting. He starts to make his way to the exit of the room and stops at the door and turns to face them both once more. "Don't do anything rash or something that could hurt both of you, Davina. I'll be back in the morning."

Alyssa watches him leave and hears him walking away until he was out of range before turning her attention back to Davina who was getting into bed once more.

"Come on Ally, you don't want to be a grumpy baby in the morning, do you?"

"I'm not a baby." Ally grumbles as she slips off her chair and starts making her way over to the bed.

Davina just laughs at her a little. "All the more reason to get some sleep."

Alyssa climbs back into the bed and lets Davina put the covers cover her and kiss her goodnight again, though the young girl knew she would not be getting much sleep as she will have to come up with a plan to stop Davina from finding out the way an original can be killed and also find a way to leave Marcel so that she can be with Rebekah because even though she was not her mother in this world. She was the closest thing she could get to being her mother until she can go home again.

* * *

**Okay, guys, that was it for this chapter, please let leave a comment to let me know of what your thoughts are on this chapter and with Rebekah being her mother!**


	7. Chapter 6

Ally sat on the bed bored as she watched Davina take the dagger out of Elijah's chest and then putting it back in again and doing this over and over again. She turned her attention to the door to see Marcel walking in. "Hi!"

"Hey kiddo!" Marcel replies "How was the sleepover?"

"It was good! We had pancakes for breakfast!" Ally smiles as she hops off the bed and makes her way over to them.

Marcel just smiles back at her before kneeling down in front of Elijah's coffin. "Suckers resilient. It's like a cockroach in a suit. Doesn't matter, time to give old Elijah back to Klaus anyway."

"You asked me to figure out how to kill the originals. I'm not done. Silver dagger hurts them but that's it."

"Davina, we've been through this, Klaus saved my life, I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back-"

"Tonight's the annual street music festival. I want to go and so does Ally" Davina tells him "Please."

"The whole point of you two being up here is s that you're never spotted out there. You know who lives smack in the middle of the fern street. Sophie Deveroe, pain in the ass witch and you know what the witches will do to you if they find you two."

"But you control the witches. Make it go away. Marcel it's one night."

"Please Marcel!" Ally pouts, hoping that they can convince him to let them go.

"I said no." Marcel declares before starting to make his way out of the room.

"I do anything you say but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of. Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus" Davina explains as she focuses her attention on Marcel.

Alyssa watched silently as Davina raises his temperate, she knew this can go too ways and hopes that is the better way so that they don't get into a fight.

"Fine. We compromise. Alright you two going out alone too dangerous but I'll traduce you guys to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady, you three are going to really hit it off."

"Yes!" Ally shouts happily for she has never been to a music festival before and could not wait to experience it.

XXX

Later that day Ally held onto Davina's hand skipping along excitedly down the street, for she is looking forward to seeing everything at the festival, she was also happy how the both of them where wearing white dresses so that they were matching. Even if her dress stopped just above the sandals that she decided to wear tonight.

As they arrived inside of the bar a random lady comes up to Ally and places green and purple beaded necklaces on her, Ally looks up at her smiles slightly. "Thank you!" She shouts as she watches the lady disappear into the crowd.

"So, we should probably go over the rules." Marcel insists

"I won't talk to anyone about anything. I won't say anything about witches or vampires or originals or you." Davina states to Marcel.

"Me too!" Ally declares before turning her attention back to the band playing music.

She was also sure Davina said something to Marcel about hovering, but she could not hear it over the music and felt the older witch grab her, by the wrist and starts leading her towards the dance floor. "Come on Ally, let's go dance."

XXX

Alyssa sat on the counter of the bar sipping her lemonade through a pink silly straw and enjoying the music, for she was happy to be out with other people, even if they were adults for, she had been sick and tired of either being stuck in Marcel's home or in the attic. She was also happy she was starting to become friends with Davina even if she missed having friends her own age and missed spending time with her family.

"You know he was supposed to stop hovering ten minutes ago?" Davina brings up

Which causes Ally to divert her attention back towards the group. "Yeah, were you not supposed to leave us alone Marcel?"

"See what I mean? Authority issues" Marcel teases as he gets up to leave "I'll go talk to the mayor. He actually knows how to show some respect."

This causes the little girl to pock her tongue at Marcel giggling slightly.

"Are you not a little young to be in a bar?" Cami smirks at Ally poking her leg.

"Nope! I'm a big girl!"

"Ahh I see."

Alyssa watches as Cami gets up from her chair and makes her way to stand in front of Davina. "So, what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle"

"You like a boy!?" Ally gasps with excitement as she includes herself into the conversation.

"… Tim, I knew he would be here he always performs that these kind of things" Davina blushes

"How long have you two known each other?" Cami queries

"Since we were 10. I had to leave school and I didn't get to say goodbye, so I was just hoping to talk to him tonight."

"Aww!" Ally comments for she thought it was really cute.

"And here I thought, you would think that boys have cuties." Cami jokes

"Not me, I'm smart and I know they have them!" Ally concludes proudly before taking another sip of her drink.

XXX

"What in the bloody hell." Rebekah comments as she looks around the room to see that she is somehow back in time and in her family's home.

"Rebekah, language please."

"Elijah!" Rebekah gasps and runs to hug her brother. "what is all this?"

"You don't remember? You and I went to the opera house together." Elijah reminds Rebekah as he starts to lead her back inside. "It was your first formal event back into society after Klaus removed the dagger from you. It's a memory that only you and I share, also I needed to know if it's another of Davina's tricks."

"Well how are you even awake?"

"Alyssa convinced Davina to withdraw the dagger and unware of doing so one would ingate its power, in a few hours I should be as good as new" Elijah comments before walking to the small bar to grab a drink

"Who is Alyssa?" Rebekah asks frowning slightly

"A little witch whose powers are extraordinary, but she is hiding something, and I need to find out what."

"Right. So, pop me back into the attic and we can find a way to get you out."

"I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to leave yet Rebekah. These girls, Davina especially, she's curious, wilful too, soon I shall be able to speak to her, propose a truce of some kind. So, I can end this war between vampires and the witches. We will be able to eliminate the threat between Hayley and her baby." Elijah beings as he walks back to Rebekah with drinks in his hands. "Perhaps then Niklaus and our entire family will know peace."

He gives one of the drinks to Rebekah.

"In the meantime, I need you to look after Hayley. She is our family now. So, I need her and her unborn child to fall underneath our protection. Swear to me Rebekah."

The room changes back to normal, causing Rebekah to blink slightly, adjusting to the room once more. "I swear."

XXX

Ally held onto Cami's hand as they looked around for Tim.

"Well he couldn't have gone far, he only just got off stage a few minutes ago." Cami sighs

"It doesn't matter, this was a stupid idea anyway." Davina mutters

"Not it wasn't, Davina-"

"Just forget it." Davina huffs and walks away.

"Davina!" Ally calls out to her, but it was too late for she was already out of ear shot.

Ally could not help but let out a yawn, causing Cami to notice and picks her up and Alyssa rests her head on her shoulder. "You're getting tired, aren't you?"

"Uh huh" Ally answers, too tired to argue with the blonde.

"Tell her that this is from one of the musicians and she'll want to leave and you're going with her, to help her slip out the back exit so Marcel doesn't see. Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight." Klaus compels before walking away.

This causes Ally to frown and lifts her head up to see which way he went, but could not see him anywhere, this annoyed her because she wanted to find out why he wanted Cami to do what he just compelled her to do.

"Wait, Davina!" Cami calls out to the older brunette and starts walking, to catch up with her.

XXX

When the girls arrived back at the church Ally could not help but smile brightly as they spotted Tim sitting down on one of the benches.

"I can't do this." Davina whispers

Cami gives Davina an encouraging nudge forward, before turning her attention to Ally.

"Okay you, it's bedtime, do you need to any help getting ready?"

"Nope! I can do it all by myself!" Ally declares proudly.

"Okay, well then I guess this is goodnight, do I get a hug?" Cami asks as she crouches down to Ally's height.

Ally nods her head sharply before taking a step forward and hugs Cami tightly. "We'll see you again?"

"I hope so." Cami answers as she gently breaks the hug. "Now go to bed."

The little girl starts walking towards the stairs and stops at the bottom to watch Tim and Davina talk for a moment for she wants to see how they were getting along first.

"Ah it's so amazing to see you. I can't even believe I am standing here right now, I just… Wow" Tim smiles. "So where have you been? And why did you want to meet here? It's so creepy, all of the terrible stuff that happened"

"I don't know, I kinda like it. You know it's quiet, I mean a place can't be bad for all time just because one bad thing happened right?" Davina questions as she walks up the stairs to stand in front of the candle.

"Wait- No back up, so where? One day you just stop coming to school and then it's like you just vanished- "

"There was an emergency and I need to take care of some things."

"Oh, are you okay? mean you look okay; you look great actually… So, are you coming back to school?" Tim asks

"…No" Davina answers and walks down the stairs to stand in front of Tim again. "But I need you to know that even though you know I was away… I miss you; I miss seeing you at school and seeing you play your violin."

"Well… This place does have good acoustics." Tim points out as he moves to grab his violin and starts playing some music.

Ally smiles a little, happy that Davina got what she wanted and starts making her way up the stairs and into the bedroom to attempt at getting ready for bed, because she could feel herself falling asleep at any moment now.

XXX

Just as Ally had finished getting changed into her pyjamas, she could hear Klaus shouting something, she decides to ignore how tired she is and quickly runs downstairs to see what was going.

She arrives to find Tim sitting down and counting and Klaus and Davina having a discussion, she walks over and stands next to Davina.

"Your currently dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic and surely you'd prefer just a little bit more freedom and that goes for you two Ally." Klaus states.

Ally could not help but raise an eyebrow at Klaus wandering what his intentions where, for he was not like the Klaus she knew and wasn't sure she liked and trusted this Klaus or not.

"And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner."

"Marcel doesn't keep us as prisoners, he keeps us safe." Davina defends. "He's my friend."

"I have no doubt he is. But for two girls caught in a war between witches and vampires. I might be your better friend. I would keep you both safe and I'd allow you your freedom." Klaus offers before he starts walking down the isle of the church. "If Marcel could do that. Why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question, if Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?"

Alyssa suddenly felt really uncomfortable, for she did not like the idea of a war between two species that she was half both of and knew now more than ever that she had to keep the vampire side of her a secret. For she was scared of what will happen to her, if anyone found out, even those she was slowly beginning to trust.

"If anyone tries to hurt anyone, I care about I'll kill them." Davina promises

"Well then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along, your dear friend Marcel tricks the two of you into doing his bidding and all the while you two rot in an attic alone while young Timothy moves on with his life." Klaus states.

"Do you feel that? That's your blood starting to boil." Davina glares

At this moment Ally did not know what to do and found herself just standing still watching Klaus and Davina glare at each other whilst Davina performs the spell on him. Then suddenly Klaus quickly speeds over to Timothy and grabs him, Ally lets out a gasp of shock as a result.

"Such a shame really, to lose him just as you found him again and I really did admire your skill with that violin.

"Don't you dare hurt him." Davina shouts.

"I hope I won't have to sweetheart but then that depends on you." Klaus grins wickedly as he bares his fangs.

"Let him go now!" Davina demands

"You should know I don't do well with demands." Klaus warns.

Davina then raises her hands and uses her powers to bring Klaus to his knees, but it doesn't keep him down long.

"Impressive. But you don't want to fight me love, innocent people have a way winding up dead."

"Please let me go" Timothy pleads.

"Please let him go." Ally begs speaking up for the first time, wanting this all to stop.

"Your choice little witches. Swear elegance to me alone and the boy lives." Klaus dictates. "Stand against me…"

Ally feels the anger in herself rise and looks around the room watching the candles light as wind gushes around them, as both of the girl's magic was starting to rise within them. Alyssa closes her eyes and decides to channel her powers with Davina, for she knew they would need to combine their powers to hold Klaus down to stop him from hurting Tim, for she did not want him to die.

Ally let's out a scream as she directs her powers towards Klaus causing him and Timothy to fly backwards is the last thing, she sees for her world turns black as she faints from exhaustion.

XXX

Alyssa lets out a small groan as she slowly comes to and carefully sits up, she feels a sharp sting coming from her right arm, and notices small shards of glass stuck on her skin and gently pulls them out, hissing slightly as she does.

"Are you okay?" Davina asks from where she was sitting on the ground.

"Yes." Ally answers, knowing that she would heal but would have to come up with a good lie, as her cuts had already healed due her vampire abilities.

"Come on, we need to find Tim, he's not here!" Davina urgers as she gets up and helps Ally to her feet.

"Timothy!" Ally calls out with a worried tone in her voice as they start running down the aisle looking for him.

XXX

They searched the whole property and could not find him, Ally came up with the idea that they should try looking again inside once more, as soon as they stepped inside, she could smell fresh blood. She then spotted Tim lying on the ground gasping in pain.

"Look!" Ally shouts as she points to where he is laying on the ground.

"Tim" Davina softly gasps as she runs to be by his side. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Ally crouches down to be beside him, she had to clench her fists slightly, because she can heal him with her blood, but she couldn't because then she would give away her secret and she could not do that for her life depended on it. Suddenly she hears Klaus' familiar voice and felt a surge of emotions, mostly scared and angry for she did not like who he was.

"Get away from him!" Davina snaps

"Now, now, let's not be hasty after all I can heal him… All you have to do is ask." Klaus tells Davina as he squats down in front of them.

"Please." Davina pleads

"For you Davina. With pleasure." Klaus agrees and bites his wrist before healing Timothy of his wounds.

"You will forget everything that happened after the concert. Including the fact that you saw Davina." Klaus compels.

"What? No."

"If he remembers you, then he has seen you and might come looking for you. If the witches learn of him. They know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage and be used a scheme to control you again." Klaus points out. "Okay, come on, up you come."

Ally watches as Klaus helps to lift Tim back up onto his feet once more.

"Take your violin case with you, you'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more carefully." Klaus compels Tim for the last time. "All fixed and now you ow me a favour."

Ally watches as Klaus disappears before turning her attention to Davina who had just picked up Timothy's violin. "I'm really sorry about your friend."

"Don't be –"

"Davina, Ally, what happened? What are you doing here?" Marcel questions as he runs into the church.

"I live here, remember?" Davina comments before walking away.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Ally asks Marcel, knowing that Davina might like some company.

"Fine, but in the morning your coming back to my place." Marcel instructs before leaving again.

XXX


	8. Chapter 7

"You're the one they call honourable," Davina spoke up breaking the silence of the room.

"Yes. That's what they call me." Elijah confirms with a small nod. "And yet I followed my brother to New Orleans to engage in a war."

Ally lifts her head from where she was sitting at the table currently drawing a picture and focuses her attention to the conversation.

"So...I ask you, does that sound honourable to you?" Elijah asks as he moves to sit in the chair.

"You don't look well." Davina comments.

"You look grey." Ally points out stating the obvious, which she found to be rather funny for she had never seen Elijah look grey before.

"Well only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well." Elijah defends. "Davina, I believe you and I have the power to end the war between vampires and witches before it truly begins. I by keeping my brother in line, you behaving as your true self, not some tool for Marcel for the witches."

"And why should I trust you?" Davina questions

"Well for one thing, despite a ravenous hunger I haven't tried to take you or Ally's blood," Elijah explains.

Alyssa had to stop her mouth from watering, for it has been ages since she had last had a drop of blood and she really missed it.

"Why not? We're the only ones here." Davina states.

"Davina even in my present condition I will not feed on children."

Ally looks on intently as Davina pricks her finger on purpose, she had to fight the urge to run over to Davina and bite her wrist. She quickly closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing and calm herself a trick that her mother had taught her to make sure she would not accidentally bite one of her classmates.

"Ally are you okay?" Davina frowns

"Yep!" Blue eyes open wide as Ally scrambles for one of her colouring-in pencils and starts to frantically continue drawing trying to act natural.

XXX

Davina held Alyssa's hand gently as she instructed her on how to shade in a picture on the canvas correctly. "See by doing this the charcoal doesn't get lumpy and break off."

"That's so cool." Ally gasps in awe.

"Do you play Davina?" Elijah queries as moves to sit down and to continue tweaking on the violin.

"That's not mine." Davina hesitates

Ally was about to ask how Elijah was able to fix the instrument when she could hear footsteps approaching and quickly runs to grab a random picture of Davina's and hands it to her so she can hide their current work, for she recognised the footsteps to be of Marcels.

"Good news Little D and Ally Cat. You're moving out of this pile of dust and going to be living in a house together." Marcel grins as he walks into the room.

"Are you serious when?!" Davina gasps

"Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements." Marcel confesses. "How's our original?"

"Don't disturb the body, Ally and I have a spell in progress." Davina lies

Which Ally is relieved as Marcel seems to buy the lie and lets out of breath of air that she did not realise she was holding in.

"Bet you girls do. Pack up okay? Only what you want to take, I'll buy you guys anything else you need." Marcel instructs before leaving again.

Elijah then walks back out of his hiding spot. "You didn't reveal that I was awake."

"We're not done talking yet." Davina shrugs and moves to sit down in front of her make upstand.

Ally decides to stay standing where she is next to the canvas, she still doesn't know if she can trust this Elijah, but for now, seem like the uncle she knows and hopes that in the future she can trust him.

"You and Marcel seem very close Davina," Elijah concludes

"Marcel's my family," Davina admits

"And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people are what I think you would consider family." Elijah frowns "This doesn't trouble you?"

Ally takes a step closer to the older supernatural beings wanting to know why Davina considered Marcel to be family and not the witches.

"No. They deserve it."

"Why would you say that?" Elijah inquires

"Cause they're liars, all of them. They made me and my friends do this harvest festival, they said our participation would bring our family strength, health, that we would forever be celebrated as saviours of the community. But all they really wanted was more power, so I left before they could get it. Now they're running out of time because after the harvest comes the reaping and if they don't complete the harvest then there won't be a reaping. Soon all of the witches in the quarter will start to lose their power, eventually, they will cease to be witches all together." Davina informs Elijah.

"So, what does it take to complete this ritual?" Elijah questions

"I have to die."

Alyssa could not help but gasp in shock as she was taken aback by Davina's answer, for it was something she was expecting, and she hopes that the witches never get their hands-on Davina because she did not want her to die.

XXX

"So, enlighten me. What did you mean when you said you had to die?" Elijah asks breaking the silence.

"It's what the harvest was. They said they put us, four girls, in a state of like peaceful limbo, as part of the offering and then later at the reaping, we would awaken and be reborn. I never got to the limbo part. Which means the harvest isn't complete, that's why the witches are so freaked out. The reaping is just around the corner for them and if they don't finish it before then it's over. All I have to do is wait it out." Davina informs.

The older brunette hands her, her clothes for Alyssa had agreed to help her pack, considering that the only clothes that Ally had are already packed, as she had only enough clothes for their sleepover.

"And then what?" Elijah wonders

"They're punished and I'm free," Davina smirks slightly.

"From Marcel?"

"Of magic. All of our power will drain away. I'll be normal"

"Is that what you want? To be normal." Elijah frowns

"I just don't want to be what I am. I can't control it sometimes, magic. I… Hurt people, even when I don't mean to." Davina admits

Ally could not help but feel bad for her, for she knows how it feels and for she is still learning how to control her own magic.

"Why don't you tell me about your friends? You must miss them."

"There's Tim. He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff. He's normal. My best friend Monique… She was part of the harvest too. She's lucky. No one ever fought for me, but someone fought for her. The only one who ever spoke out against the harvest was Monique's aunt"

"And who was that?"

"Sophie Deveraux"

XXX

"No one but Sophie ever questioned the Harvest, not even my own mother. So, neither did I. We thought it was such an honour. We had such faith. We were so stupid." Davina scoffs

"So how did it begin?"

"We were led out like princesses. My mother was so proud… Bastiana, one of the elders, called upon the 4 elements to bind together our past and future magic together. Earth to connect us to our ancestors, water to health the community, wind to carry us tour ancestors and back. Fire to purify… After all of our preparation, we knew exactly what to expect. For weeks they told us the magic, in the knife, they used to cut our palms, would put us to sleep and that later, after the reaping, we would all be resurrected. They said we'd all be awoken, and all be together and be more powerful than ever. And it was just like we rehearsed it. All that was left was just a little cut on our palms for the blood sacrifice… Even after Sophie tried to stop it, we didn't suspect anything" Davina explains.

Ally got up from where she was sitting and ran over and hugged Davina tightly, for she did not like how she had to go through something so horrible.

"Everyone involved in the ritual knew this would happen." Elijah states

"Except for the four of us," Davina states bitterly as she wraps her arms around Alyssa to hug her back. "They weren't putting us to sleep. They were slaughtering us."

"I begged for someone to help. My own mother turned away from me. Sophie screamed and screamed for her sister, anyone to do something… But no one did."

"Yet you survived. Therefore, someone or something intervened."

"Yes. Someone finally did."

XXX

Ally continued to listen intently, she didn't even know this clan of witches and she knew that she already did not like them and never wanted to meet them, except Sophie, for she sounded nice.

"Every girl who died released her powers onto the next. When I was the last one, I suddenly had all of it, all of the power was supposed to be released back into the earth, to appease our ancestors."

"So, the harvest was actually working?"

"Something was working I knew that I was supposed to be killed so that the harvest could be completed, and we would all be resurrected, but they lied to us about how they were killing us" Davina snaps "How do I know they weren't lying to us about coming back? But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life."

Ally was happy that Marcel had saved Divina, otherwise, she would have been all alone, for the older witch was the only friend she had right now.

XXX

"You may return this, to its rightful owner," Elijah speaks softly as he hands the violin to Davina.

"It looks brand new! Can you teach me how to fix one!" Ally gasps in awe.

"Perhaps sometime," Elijah promises her

"I don't even know if I'll see him again," Davina admits

Suddenly the room starts to shake and instinctively Alyssa grabs onto Elijah's hand, as she waits for everything to stop shaking, and trying her best not to show how afraid she is. As soon as the room stopped shaking Alyssa lets go of his hand once more and takes a step to the side.

"Davina this power that you contain drawn from your fallen friends, it's too much for you, you need control. That requires study and practice. My mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells, these books contain all of the tools you'll need to control your magic. If you free me from here, I can share them with you. However, if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again and I cannot find you and I cannot help you." Elijah bargains.

"The witches manipulated me. You know how that ended."

"This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. I'm offering you a deal" Elijah explains.

Alyssa could not help but huff ever so slightly, for she secretly wanted the books for herself, after all, they would technically be hers to use and not Davina's

XXX

"Now Alyssa I want you to tell me about you and- "

Elijah was cut off as they heard footsteps approaching the room and, in a flash, Elijah goes into hiding and Ally reaches onto the bed to grab her backpack just as Marcel walks into the room.

"Okay, now is our shot. You ready to blow this joint?" Marcel says in hast as he bends down slightly to grab Davina's bag.

"Can't wait." Davina smiles

"Same!" Ally agrees.

"We'll leave Elijah behind as a parting gift. Might buy me a little forgiveness for pulling one over his siblings. Let's go." Marcel announces as he leads them out of the room.

As they reach the main floor Ally stops just behind Marcel as they noticed that Davina isn't following them.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Marcel asks Davina with concern

Suddenly the room starts to shake again, and the little brunette has to grip onto one of the chairs so that she doesn't lose her balance and fall over. Which is when she realised that Davina was doing, she had gone ahead and accepted Elijah's deal.

"Something is wrong," Davina answers shaking

Marcel rushes over to Davina. "Marcel there's something dangerous out there, take me back!" She cries before fainting, luckily Marcel catches her in time before she hits the ground.

"Ally, go to the car!" Marcel barks

"But!-"

"Now!" Marcel orders before rushing back upstairs.

Ally lets out a huff and stomps her foot slightly, and starts walking to the car, for she knew better than to try and argue Marcel, as she did not want to be locked in her room again or received even harsh punishment.

XXX

Later that night Alyssa wakes up to the sound of arguing and once more curiosity gets the better of her. So, she crawls out of her bed and starts walking down the hallway until she reaches the courtyard and crouches down hoping that they don't see her and places her hands on the railing and starts to listen in on the argument.

"You've been playing king with a bunch of children for too long. Don't mistake me for one of your nightwalker lackeys Marcel. I can take Davina any time I like." Klaus reminds him

Ally truly hoped that Klaus did not mean that because she did not want him to take Davina away. The young girl watches as Marcel attempts to charge at Klaus, however before he can reach him Elijah interferes and knocks Marcel to the ground.

"Do forgive me, Marcel. If anyone is to teach my brother a lesson, it's me." Elijah indicates.

"Hi, Elijah!" Ally beams as she jumps up, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be hiding.

"Hello, little one, would you like to come and stay with me and my siblings?" Elijah offers with a smile.

Alyssa stays quiet for a moment as she thinks about Elijah's offer, part of her wanted to stay here, whilst another part of her knew that if she went with him, it meant that she could live with Elijah and Rebekah. Whilst Rebekah was not her real mother, it would be the closest she could get to having her mother back with her. "Okay! Can I go to pack?"

"No need, I'll see to it that you get everything that you require."

XXX

"Where are we?" Alyssa yawns as she moves to sit up in her seat as she looks around tiredly for, she did not recognise her surroundings.

"Home." Elijah answers as he opens the door for her.

Alyssa staggers across the driveway and up the stairs but stops at the entranceway. She watches as Rebekah runs over to Elijah hugs him.

"You're safe. Now that you're home, is your first plan to kill Niklaus?" Rebekah wonders cheerfully

Ally raising a brow slightly as she watches a brunette lady exist the room, she did not recognise her and wondered who she could be.

"Excuse me. Just a moment." Elijah comments as he kisses Rebekah's head and following the brunette lady.

"Where's he going?" Rebekah questions

"I assume going to see Hayley. Now, little sister, this is Alyssa." Klaus introduces waving his hand at her. "Please show her to her new room. For she will now be staying with us." He instructs before leaving in another direction.

"Hi." Ally whispers shyly.

"Well don't stand in the doorway, come in" Rebekah smiles.

Ally cautiously steps inside and stops in front of Rebekah; she was taken back at how much she looked and acted like her mother and she wanted to hug her, but she knew she could not.

"So, you're the little girl my brothers have told me about. My names Rebekah. What can I call you?" Rebekah asks

"Everyone calls me Ally." She answers, though she really wanted to know what Klaus and Elijah had told Rebekah about her.

"Come with me, I'll show you to the room where you'll be staying and, in the morning, we can go shopping. How does that sound?" Rebekah suggests

"Really good!"

XXX

**Okay so that was chapter 7, please leave a comment and let me know what you guys think of the story so far!**


End file.
